A Koorime Tear and Angel Wings
by Nobara Faia
Summary: After a trip to the pub Hiei leaves alone, drunk. The next morning going to Genkai's he finds a girl. Noone knows who she is, not even Koenma. Over the few years this story takes place Hiei finds himself strangely drawn to her.
1. Effects of Being Drunk

girl: I will be filling in for Nobara today she's indisposed  
  
Yusuke: And who are you?  
  
girl: I'm Faia  
  
Yusuke: Isn't Faia Nobara's last name?  
  
Faia: No! So you don't have any idea of who I am?  
  
Yusuke: Not the slightest  
  
Kurama: I'm afraid Nobara never mentioned a Faia...  
  
Faia: Oh really? ::makes note to hurt Nobara later on::  
  
Hiei: An exactly who are you?  
  
Faia: I am Nobara's demon half. You see she's kind of like fox boy over there. I entered her body before she could get her own soul. When she's a ningen she's Nobara and you can't tell what so ever that I'm here. As a demon she's me, Faia.  
  
Kurama: So you're Nobara as a demon?  
  
Faia: Correction, she's me as a human.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't really follow.  
  
Faia::sighs:: Let's just go to the story....  
  
Disclaimer: Neither Nobara nor Faia own jack squat...  
  
The lights were dimmed and the dj spoke in one of those soft, mysterious, and slightly creepy voices. "Now this song is for all the couples out there" The black haired demon sat on a stool by the bar and watched with crimson eyes as the ningens he called friends paired together and began to dance to the slow music. Yusuke and Keiko were dancing pretty much close, Kurama and Rose danced very close, even Koenma had become bravely enough to dance awkwardly with Botan. A soft growl came from his throat as he watched his sister and the orange haired buffoon dance across the room.  
Even Shizuru who normally stuck around him at the bar was dancing with some random guy. Not that he cared. Several girls had already asked him to dance but he had turned them down. He took another sip from the glass he held and continued watching from the shadows. The redhead girl noticed him there and whispered to Kurama, "Why won't Hiei ever bring someone? I feel bad having him just sit there like that." Kurama shrugged," Hiei's just like that, he doesn't want anyone." Rose nodded and continued dancing with her fox. Hiei took another sip and set it back down on the counter. Hopping down from the stool he crossed the room to where Kurama and Rose were and tapped Kurama on the shoulder.  
"These baka ningens are aggravating me," said the fire demon. Kurama nodded and Rose said, "We'll see you at Genkai's." Hiei hned and walked out the door. At least Kurama understood him, and his mate did too on some degree. No one outside of the three knew that and Hiei respected Kurama enough to not say anything, not like he would anyways. The forest around the temple was quiet, a light breeze blew through the trees and ruffled Hiei's hair slightly as he sat on his tree branch watching the cresent moon. The bright stars above reflected in his crimson eyes as he watched with a face that seemed to be carved of stone.  
Though he respected Rose as Kurama's onna he despised her the slightest too, she had taken away the only person he talked to and he was alone again. Not that he cared or would admit it under oath, he liked being by himself, it meant he had to watch out for only himself. A comet streaked across the sky, followed by another, soon an entire meteor shower was going on. Hiei arched an eyebrow, the meteors gave off a faint pulse of spirit energy, one that he'd never felt in any others he'd ever seen. Shrugging it off as unimportant he closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep.  
  
"Damn you Warui! What do you want from me?!" shouted a woman with long blonde hair. The one she had called Warui moved to the right to dodge a rather large firey ball of energy. "Is that any way for an angel to speak?" said the man with a smirk. The woman glared at him and threw another ball of energy. She looked to be an angel as Warui had called her. Platnium blonde hair seemed to float about her as she stood there another energy ball hovering above her hand. Ice blue eyes shot a glare that if looks could have killed, he would have been dead along time before (a/n: I might have used this before). Her clothes were rather simple, a plain white tunic belted with silver around her waist. Graceful silver wings protruded from her back and were folded flat against her.  
"What do you want from me?" she asked again in an icey tone. Warui smirked, "You, you and your powers." She hurled the energy ball at him and hit him in the shoulder. A cry of pain erupted from him as he held his charred shoulder. Taking the oppertunity to run the angel did. Spreading her wings she flew from plain where they were standing. Warui followed angrily, bat wings sprouting from his back. Crimson eyes glared from behind blonde bangs after the elusive angel. The sun began rising in the distance as the angel stopped. The last place she had left to run to was ningenkai.  
"You're trapped Enjeru my pet," said Warui. "That's what you think...." again Enjeru hurled an energy ball at him and he dodged. "Give it up, your aim it terrible!" growled Warui. Enjeru smirked, "That's what you think..." Warui turned to look behind him to see that the all of the energy had circled around and was heading straight at Enjeru. She opened her arms and allowed the energy to hit her full force sending her rocketing to the ground "I'll find you Celeste, you can't hide from me!" screamed the angry demon after the falling form of the angel.  
  
"C'mon you old bat! Why stalagmites?" (a/n: Isn't that what points up? Or is it down?) exclaimed Yusuke looking at the gorge Genkai had brought him to. "Because I felt like it, now you remember when we used spirit energy to balance on needles?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" responded Yusuke. Genkai pointed to the stalagmites in the gorge. "WHAT?! You've lost your mind!! I ain't going out there!!" Five minutes later Yusuke found himself sporting a bump on the back of his head and balancing on a rather sharp stalagmite. "C'mon Genkai this is inhumane even for you!" said Yusuke as he blanced shakily. Genkai said nothing but watched the sky.  
Yusuke grumbled and said nothing else surprisingly. Growing bored he watched the clouds to figure out what they looked like. "And that one looks like Hiei slicing open Kuwabara's head..." Genkai glared at him trying to tell him to shut up but he didn't listen. A bright flash lit up the sky and caused everything to become white for a moment and then back to normal. "What in the hells was that?" asked Yusuke, now trying to find the source of the light. Genkai had a curious look on her face and hopped from her stalagmite and stood on solid ground. "C'mon dimwit, something tells me that today isn't going to be all fun and games.Yusuke struggled to get off his perch in one piece and followed Genkai back to her temple.  
Hiei had been woken by a strange flash of light and fell out of his tree. "Damn hangovers..." growled the koorime to himself. Standing up and brushing the dirt off himself he began off to Genkai's to find Kurama and hope that Rose wasn't with him. Halfway there he noticed wisps of smoke rising from a small grove of trees. Curiousity stronger than the hangover he went to investigate. He went into the trees and found a small clearing that had a spring running through it. Looking around and not finding the source of the smoke wisps he put his hand on his katana and started a cross the way. Behind a few large boulders he saw the wips again, but this time they were larger.  
Jumping to the top with his sword drawn Hiei looked down to find a body. It was a woman, she had short black hair and was laying against the rocks like on her side. The smoke trailed lightly from her limbs but she wasn't burnt. Two large scars were on her back right between her shoulder blades on her fair skin. She wore no clothes and apparently had no weapon. (a/n: I don't know if Hiei could really do this but he can now) Using the jagan he looked into her mind to see what she was and where she was from he was surprised at what happened. Hiei felt a sharp jolt of pain shoot through him as he rocketed backwards through the air.  
"Stay out of my mind...jaganshi..." muttered the unconcious woman. Hiei sprang back over to her and stared. (Still out cold, but how did she know that?) Hiei wondered as he took off his over shirt. Gently leaning her up he slipped it on her to cover her up. It ended at mid tigh on her but it would have to do. He hated hangovers, they always made him feel like helping. With a soft growl at his throbbing temples he picked her up and began into the trees to Genkai's, she'd know what to do with her. The woman snuggled against him as they came to the temple, "Thank you." Hiei looked down at her, wondering if she truely was asleep.  
"Who's that?" asked Yusuke, just arriving from training with Genkai right in front of him. Hiei shrugged and handed her to Yusuke like she was some sort of toy. "Why are you giving her to me?- Is she naked?!" asked the black haired boy staring at her bare legs. "Technically she's not, she's wearing Hiei's shirt," said Kurama from the hammock at the end of the poarch. Rose sat on the railing behind the fox reading a book, like always. "Dimwit take her to my room and put her in bed, and I'll tell you this now, you look at her I will give you my hardest training yet!" said Genkai.  
Yusuke grumbled something about being Cinderella and went inside. Hiei sat on the railing beside Kurama and looked back at the sky. "Hangover?" asked Kurama looking at his friend. Hiei hned and continued watching the sky, pondering about the strange woman. How had she known he was a Jaganshi? Where had she come from? Why him of all people to find her? He cursed his luck as he watched the clouds. Glancing at Rose and Kurama he saw Rose quickly kiss the kitsune and go inside. Kurama turned to look at his friend, "What?" he asked in his normal gentle tone.  
Hiei 'hned' and shrugged. Kurama laughed slightly, "You're jealous aren't you?" he asked. Hiei growled and jumped off the railing. "Don't be jealous of Rose, you're my best Hiei and you know that," said the kitsune standing up and patting Hiei's shoulder. "You should really get to know her, she worries about you," he said. Hiei glared at Kurama, "Why because I'm the only one that doesn't seem to like her?" he asked coldly. Kurama looked taken aback by this, "No, it's because you don't seem to care about anything outside of killing and sweet snow," replied Kurama. Hiei snorted at that, "Whatever," he said and hopped into the trees and away from temple for the moment, between the hangover, Kurama, and that woman, he couldn't keep his head cleared and wanted to be alone and relax.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: It's not such a good beginning but I promise it'll get better  
  
Yusuke: Aw! Kurama and Hiei had their first fight!  
  
Nobara, Kurama, & Hiei: Shut up Yusuke --  
  
Yusuke: meep, yes'um. o.o 


	2. Don't Tell

Nobara: This is where I normally converse with the characters before I put them through the tortures of my mind but for some reason, They're Late To Work!! So on with Chapter Two.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/  
  
A few days had passed, the woman had yet to wake up and Hiei hadn't come back to the temple. Kurama was beginning to worry about him when the koorime finally came back. "Has that woman left yet?" he asked Kurama in his usual emotionless tone. "She hasn't even woken up," the kitsune replied. Hiei hned and sat on the rail of the poarch, "I'm going to go shopping with Botan," said Rose coming out on the poarch, "Be careful, she can break you faster than a thief," said Kurama with a chuckle. Rose smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "See you at dinner," she said and began off down the stairs to meet the ferry girl. Kurama smiled after her and then turned back to Hiei. "Well then, I believe there is some chocolate sweet snow in the freezer," said the kitsune. At hearing that Hiei darted to the kitchen where Genkai was making a sandwhich (a/n: Omg, for once she did it herself xD).  
Hiei was in the process of finding the largest bowl he could when his sensitive ears caught something. It was a beautiful sound, something of a song but he couldn't understand the words to it. The woman from before had come downstairs and was the one singing. Hiei looked out the door, it seemed she was talking to Kurama but the kitsune couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Can you slow down? Or better yet, speak in English if you can," said Kurama trying to be polite. She took in a deep breath and began to speak again in the same melodic tune, "Where am I?" she asked sweetly. Kurama nodded, glad she was speaking plain this time. "You are at Master Genkai's temple," he replied. She nodded as a reply and sat down on the couch, she looked relieved. "Do you care if I ask who you are?" Kurama asked, "Oh, pardon me, I'm Melody," she said with a smile.  
"Okay, I'm Kurama, the lady in the kitchen is Genkai, and this is Hiei," said the kitsune pointing from Genkai to Hiei. Hiei hned and went outside to sit on the poarch. Melody looked after him with a curious expression, "Is he always like that?" she asked sweetly. Kurama nodded his head, "Most days anyways." Genkai came into the living room carrying the sandwich on a plate and holding the National Geographic under her arm. "If you want to Melody, later on when Yusuke shows up you can come and watch him train or join. Unless you'd like to stay here with nothing to do," said the old woman. Melody smiled, "I'd love to join in with the training," she replied. Bowing to Genkai and Kurama she turned to go upstairs, "If you will excuse me, I'd like to change out of this bathrobe." And with that she disappeared upstairs.  
"I think we had better not tell her that you are spirit detectives, and especially not demons. It might be too much of a shock on her," said Genkai while she walked down to her room. Kurama nodded in agreement and stepped outside to wait for Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei was perched in his usual tree staring up at the sky. No matter how much he tried he couldn't shake the odd feeling off that that woman gave him. But what was even stranger was that she was human, he could find nothing from her energy that showed she was anything more. 'I'll think about it later' he said and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.  
  
(/(/(/(/(/(/  
  
Nobara: I'm sorry this chapter was so short but it is for 2 reasons. 1: I want the training to all be in one chapter 2: I can't think without my muses....who have yet to show up for work. Anyways, see ya in a little while. 


	3. Whupped

Nobara: Okay I believe I have found my muse again and she told me where I was going with this. But then she became distracted by some spec of dust and flew off. Remind me to cut her pay.

Hiei: Got it.

Nobara: Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter 3.

xXxXxXxXx

"Okay listen up dimwit, what I want you to do is shatter the boulders as they come to you. Use only one spirit bullet and you'll be standing on that post," said Genkai pointing to a tall skinny rod in the ground. Yusuke muttered something as he climbed on the pole and stood on the post wobbily. "How long will this take hag?" he asked as he fought to keep what balance he had. Genkai shrugged and started her stop watch. Immediately the boulders began to flying at the spirit detective. Failing around for a moment Yusuke fell from the tall pole and hit the ground. "That was the poorest excuse of an attempt I've ever seen!" yelled the small pink haired lady. "May I try?" asked a musical voice.

Genkai turned and looked at Melody, "You think you can do it?" Melody nodded and hopped onto the pole. Snapping the button on the timer the boulders began to fly at the brunette. Losing her playfulness a rei weapon of her own appeared. It shone in a bright bluish green and looked like a bow and arrow. Quickly she fired the arrow at the oncoming boulders. Much to the surprise of the pyschic the arrow grew to a great size and swallowed every flying object heading for the girl, disentegrating it on touch. The bow disappeared and Melody smiled. Hopping down she landed gently and walked back over to the open mouthed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"How did you do that?!" asked Kuwabara. Melody shrugged, "That was fun, now what?" she asked sweetly. Genkai looked at her with a raised eyebrow, maybe this girl was more than what she seemed to be. "Do whatever just make sure it's something that will increase dimwit's power," she said shortly and began back to the temple. Melody smiled and turned to Kuwabara, "Would you like to teach me some more?" Kuwabara puffed out his chest in a macho gesture, "Of course I promise I'll go easy on- " Melody cut him off, "Don't, use everything you have." Kuwabara nodded and walked a few eet away from her. "Ready?" he yelled, "Yes Kuwabara," she replied.

Summoning his sword he sprang into the air and aimed to hit her. The short girl did nothing to move but only held up her hand. As Kuwabara swung down he struck something hard and sparks began to fly. A large bubble that wrapped around Melody shimmered for a moment before she let it fall and leapt at him. The rei bow was in her hands again and she swung at Kuwabara with all her strength. With a yelp the carrot top held his sword up to block it only to find that it was shattered on impact with her bow. Landing about a foot beside him she smirked and let the bow fade away.

"I think I won Kuwabara," she smiled sweetly. Kuwabara stood awe-struck at her power and Yusuke was rolling across the ground howling with laughter. "YOU GOT WHUPPED BY A GIRL!" shouted the spirit detective. Kuwabara turned a brilliant shade of crimson. "DO YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT HER URAMESHI?!" he retaliated. Standing up and wiping away the tears of laughter Yusuke smirked, "If I could beat Toguro I could beat anyone," he replied and took the spot Kuwabara had been in earlier, nearly ten feet away. Melody smirked to herself at Yusuke's cocky behavior. Though she had no clue who she was she knew she'd been a born fighter. Yusuke cracked his knuckles and stared at her with the same smug look he always seemed to wear.

"You go first I'd hate to end this in one blow," he said. Melody laughed softly, "That's okay Yusuke, go ahead." He shrugged and fired a single spirit bullet to get started,"SPIRIT GUN!". Summoning her own weapon for the third time she easily deflected the energy without flinching. Kuwabara began laughing but Yusuke only smirked, "I thought you might do that." He seemingly disappeared for a moment and then was beside her. (a/n: o.oU I'm not good with fight scenes...bear with me...) Melody leaned back out of the path of his swing, "You'll have to do better than that Urameshi." He growled inwardly and sprung at her, swinging both fists. She dodged them easily with a catlike grace, keeping the smile on her face. As he'd done earlier she disappeared and appeared again behind him.

Before Yusuke could react she had swung her right leg around to land a hard kick on his back with her heel. Landing with her right foot behind her and both fists raised in a defensive stance she watched as Yusuke rocketed across the grass back to his original place, leaving a trail of turned up earth and dust behind him. Standing up straight she smiled lightly and walked over to him, "Are you okay?" she asked and held out her hand for him to take. Kuwabara was howling with laughter, Kurama was fighting the laughter, even Hiei was trying to hide a smirk. The spirit detective growled something and with her help stood up. "I didn't know a girl could fight like that..." he said and walked away holding his back.

"Would you mind if I tried?" asked Kurama walking up. Melody looked up at the sky, "Sure but can we go into the forest? The sun's already rose," she said. Kurama nodded, it would give him the advantage but he figured she would still do well. The five had come into the coolness of the trees and Kurama and Melody took their places. "Would you like to go first?" she asked sweetly. Kurama nodded and took the rose from his thick red hair. "Rose whip!" The large whip lashed out at the small figure of Melody. As she dodged Yusuke's punches she dodged the whip several times before lunging at Kurama. The fox well expected her attack and leapt back. For a few moments this continued until Kurama threw her over his shoulder. Melody landed on her feet and slid backwards. She was breathing heavily and sweat dotted her brow.

Once more his lashed out at her with the rose whip. Using her forearm to block the whip wound around her arm like a snake. Grabbing onto it she yanked as hard as she could and pulled the weapon from Kurama's grasp. The fox was shocked at that, the whip should've sliced her arm to ribbons. Standing up and throwing the whip to the side Melody began a line of gymnastics towards him. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's mouth dropped open as Melody cartwheeled and hand sprung towards Kurama. Leaping over his head she tucked up her legs and did an Olympic worthy flip to land perfectly on her hands (a/n: Is that even physically friggin possible?!?!). Kurama turned to face her only to have her legs wrapped around his neck. Using her own body weight she flipped Kurama over herself. He landed with a hard thud on the ground and looking up his saw the smiling Melody sitting on his chest.

"You lose fox-boy," she said sweetly and stood up. "What was that you called me?" he asked surprised. "Fox-boy, 'cause of your hair. It's like a bushy fox's tail," she replied and helped him to his feet. Kurama nodded and looked over at Hiei with an evil smirk, "Your turn Hiei." "Hn," he said and leaned against a tree. "What's wrong? Afraid to lose to a girl?" asked Yusuke. Hiei glared at him, "Don't make me laugh," he said coldly. "How about we race?" Melody piped with a smile. This girl was perky than Botan on crack (a/n: Damn that's scary...) thought Yusuke as he shuddered at the image he got from that thought. Hiei arched an eyebrow, did this pathetic human girl think she could beat him? "Where to?" he asked shortly. "How about to that mountain?" she asked pointing through the trees to the large mist covered shape on the other side of the city. Hiei nodded and moved to stand beside her. "Ready? Set? GO!" shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time.

Hiei shot off, not bothering to look to see the shock on her face as she saw his speed. As he was dodging traffic in the city he looked up ahead to see a short brunette weaving through the cars and people without them even noticing it. He growled and sped up some, coming close enough to touch her if he'd wanted to. Melody turned to look at him and smirked before flying off again. She was fast, really fast. But he he was determined not to lose. Putting all his strength into his legs he sped up and reached the mountain in a few seconds. Before he realized it he was back with the dingbats. His chest was heaving hard, she'd given him a run for his money but he'd beat her, he was sure of it. "That was awesome Melody!" Hiei jerked his attention to the girl would stood between Yusuke and Kuwabara panting. She had beat him?

Just what the hell was this girl? There wasn't anyway possible she was human. Kurama fought his laughter from the look on Hiei's face. The koorime looked as though someone had just slapped his jaws. "I'm calling it a day, see you boys later," said Melody. Walking over to Hiei she smiled and held out her hand, "Good race Hiei," she said. Hiei looked from her hand to her. Wisps of her dark brown hair had fallen loose from her ponytail and framed her flushed cheeks perfectly. She was quite lovely for a human. Hiei hned and turned to lean on the tree. Her chest was still heaving and she continued to pant (a/n: So would I if I saw Hiei all glisteny skinned n.n Kur: Hey! Nob: You weren't suppose to hear that o.oU....).

Melody shrugged and waved bye to the others before she started off again. Once again Hiei tried to delve into her mind only to find that it was still locked. There was something different about her but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Halfway to the temple Melody clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees. Thousands of images began to swirl through her mind. The pain caused tears to form in her eyes. There was a fireball and man. She knew him but then she didn't at the same time. 'What's happening to me?' she asked herself. Then it hit her, she wasn't Melody...she was someone else but who?

xXxXxXxXx

Nobara: I'm so sorry it took so long...I'm a lazy authoress....

Kurama: i can't believe you said that about Hiei...

Nobara: Are you still pouting over that remark?

Kurama::folds arms:: Hn...

Nobara: I'll take that as a yes...

Kurama: Hn...

Nobara: He's so cute when he's mad n.n am I right?


	4. Gambling

Nobara: Alright...I hate this computer it is a piece of crap...

Kurama: How many times does this make that's it's been erased?

Nobara: I lost count

Kurama: Anyways, Nobara has to go back and re-write all the chapters she had been working on

Nobara: I hate this computer...

Kurama: But now she's back so she has no excuses

Nobara: Yeah, yeah, so I guess I'll get this chapter up...

xXxXxXx

The weeks had gone by and winter was only starting to slightly subside. Hiei hadn't had any run-ins with Melody since the day she out ran him. Curious woman Melody was, Yusuke had become obsessed with outdoing her and Kuwabara was just plain obsessed...until Yukina came onto the scene. Then he'd always return to his one and only ice maid. Though the fire demon hated winter he had made a promise to Kurama to see Rose's plane off. For the next few weeks the vixen would be at home with her own family for the holidays for once. Kurama hadn't been in a particular mood since he heard she was leaving for a few weeks. Botan, in her rampage of good holiday cheer, had tried everything to lighten his mood, nothing worked. Today he "shadowed" some teacher as part of some program. Hiei didn't know what that meant but he figured it had something to do with stalking and didn't ask questions. He'd returned to Genkai's temple to see Yukina for a little while just to make sure she was alright and having fun helping Botan's raging "holimones" decorate whatever had no decorations yet.

He had just stepped to the top of the mountain when a snowball came sailing towards his head. It was easy to dodge but none-the-less he didn't like being target practice. "Gomen-nasai Hiei-sama!" came Yukina's soothing voice. Hiei calmed down some, he wasn't going to maul his sister. "Hn..." he replied and looked around, someone else was here with them, and they had an incredible aura surrounding them. "Yukina! Where did you go?" the musical voice rang through the snow filled trees and in the fire demon's ears. The beautiful and melodic voice was followed by the dark haired Melody. He scowled as he saw her, she vexed him so horribly. "Oh, hello Hiei," she said with a smile as she joined Yukina. "Sorry about that Melody-sama, I thought it might be Kuwabara-kun," replied the ever polite ice maiden. Hiei scowled more at the mention of the oaf's name. As though on cue a fourth voice split the icy air. "YUKINA MY DOVE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"There he is, he said he was going to visit," said Yukina. With a wave to Melody and Hiei the ice maiden disappearred after the voice. A few silent moments passed before Melody spoke. "Why don't you just tell her you're her brother?" she asked. Hiei's spine went rigid, how the hell did she know that? His eyes scanned over her and for a second time he tried to get into her mind. It was still locked, and well guarded. Again he felt the electric shocks shoot through his body as he, much like the snowball had, flied through the air to crash into a tree. "Oh my God! Hiei! Hiei, are you okay?" Melody rushed to where he'd crashed and kneel beside him, he wasn't moving. "Hiei!" she shook his shoulder only to get nothing. Tucking her hair behind her ears she pressed her ear to his chest to listen for his heart; still beating. He was just returning to conciousness when he felt her laying on his chest, how dare she take advantage of him when he was out cold. Though his heart was beating his breathing had stopped. Doing the only thing she knew what to do for him Melody opened his mouth gently and moved to help him breath again.

The fire demon opened his eyes and saw her moving to kiss him. He jumped slightly and pressed himself against the tree. She felt him move and stopped, he was okay. "I'm so sorry Hiei, I don't know what happened, are you okay?" she asked. He could hear the sincere concern in her voice. He said nothing and pushed her away gently so not to topple her. "I'm fine," he replied coarsely. Silence passed between them again before she spoke. "Do you ever do anything? Outside of being a detective and guarding your sister?" she asked. Hiei didn't respond so she tried again, "There's some type of winter festival going on in town. I know you're antisocial but maybe you want to go..."she said it pretty much without thinking. Melody knew he wasn't the "festival type" but it had seemed worth a shot.

He looked at her with an arched eyebrow as if you ask her if she was joking. Knowing she'd never find away Melody sighed and looked out over the snowcovered landscape. Then a thought occurred to her, "I'll make you a bet. I think I can outrun you again, if I win then you have to do what I ask you to," she said. Hiei winced, he couldn't turn down a bet easily, "And if I win?" he asked. "Then I'll tell you who I really am," she said with a serious glance. He stood up and walked to her, "Fine, same place?" he asked. Melody shook her head, "No, through the forest and back is all," she replied. Hiei nodded, "On your call," he said. Melody nodded, "Go." she said simply.

Hiei fell to his knees, trying his best to catch his breath. Melody stood a few feet to his leftbent over, her hands on her knees and sweating heavily. "Alright Hiei, to the fair it is," she said between pants. He growled to himself, he'd made the bet and now he had to hold up his end of the bargain. Now he had to go endure that senseless ningen festival; just wonderful. A hour later Hiei sat on the railing of the porch waiting for Melody to change clothing. _Why can't I see in her mind? _Hiei asked himself as he waited, never before had he been so locked out of a person, not even Kurama. "Sorry I took so long," the musical voice flew to his ears and bid him to look up. The fire demon arched his eyebrow, she wasn't so bad looking for a human. Dark blue jeans hugged her legs perfectly, belling out over black boots and she was buttoning up a black cordoroy jacket over a thick loose white sweater. "Ready to go?" she asked looking up at him with dark violet eyes. Hiei nodded his response and made no objection as she pulled him away by the arm almost playfully.

"This is a fair?" asked Hiei as he looked around at the large crowd surrounding a stage. "Yes, have you never been to one before?" Melody asked in response. The fire demon made no sound and shifted his gaze back on the path in front of him. The girl gave him a somewhat pitying glance, "You haven't...well, we're going to fix that right now," she said. She laced her fingers with his and began to drag him again, this time to one of the many amusements. Hiei's eyes were fixed on the hand holding his, wasn't this a sign of affection for humans? No one had ever shown signs of caring for him before, this was...nice. Cautiously Hiei tightened his hold on her hand some and gave a faint smile, he'd never held hands with anyone before either. After realizing what he was doing the fire demon scowl and turned her hand loose as though it were made of hot embers.

Melody felt his grip loosen and turned to see him standing there staring at her. "Are you a succumbus?" he asked in a dark tone. She arched an eyebrow, "No, I'm not a succumbus," she said. Hiei watched her through narrow eyes as he came closer to stand directly in front of her. Now that he was this close to her he realized how delicate she was. Standing no more than five-foot-three she was only an inch or two taller than he. Her frame was petite like Yukina's, nothing remotely similar to Rose. The vixen was an Amazon. She stared back at him just as stubbornly as he was at her. "Do you want to leave?" she finally asked. Hiei sighed, he had lost the bet, fair was fair. "No, let's just get this over with," he replied. "Stubborn-ass," she muttered as Hiei began to walk away. "Who's been teaching you that?" the fire demon asked protectively. Melody gave a mischievious smirk, "No one, I heard Yusuke call you that. He's right you know, you are a stubborn-ass," she replied. Hiei sighed inwardly, well, at least she was honest.

xXxXx

Nobara: I got it updated! Go Nobara! Go Nobara!

Hiei: You start breakdancing I'll be forced to kill you onna...

Nobara: What are you talking about? I'm friggn white! White girls can't dance!

Kurama: That sounded kind of racist...

Nobara: It wasn't meant to, it's just a fact. If you'd have seen me trying to do the macarena you'd agree.

Yusuke: You did the macarena?

Nobara: Tried is the key word...

Kuwabara: They got that on tape right? I have got to see this!

Nobara: Nothing exciting boys, Nobara's hips can't move

Kurama: I'm not getting involved in this conversation...


End file.
